Alis volat propiis
by Redneck-Cowgirl
Summary: What would happen if a girl became one of the Cowboys? And what if a gunman found himself falling for her? What if that man was Johnny Ringo? RnR!
1. Ex caerulo

Alis volat propiis

"She flies with her own wings"

Ex cearulo

"Out of the blue"

The town of Safford would never be the same.

It was like that with most towns when the Cowboys decided to occupy it for a time. The once quite district was now a wild and boisterous place, with the sound of frequent gunfire echoing into the night. The townspeople cowered in their homes, praying that the rowdy bunch would leave as quickly as they had appeared. But unfortunately, the Cowboys seemed to enjoy Safford, and Curly Bill Brocious, the leader of the crowd, did not have relocating on his mind. Honestly, he found Safford to be to his liking. It had a large saloon, gambling hall, and a bordello not far from there. What more could he possibly ask for? And the boys, all forty or so of them, enjoyed it also.

Curly Bill sat at the occupied bar, watching mildly as the bartender sprinted from one end of the row to the other, filling orders from the pistol holding customers. A look of pure fear was plastered on his pale, sweaty face, and Brocious had already witnessed him drop countless bottles with his trembling hands. It amused him. As he continued his observations of the bartender, he barely noticed a man slip beside him and place himself at the bar. Gradually, he turned his head to the right to bring the man into focus, and was shocked to see Johnny Ringo sitting beside him.

"Well Johnny, what brings you into this fine establishment?" he asked, turning himself to face John. Ringo remained silent, and just stared into an abyss, arms folded on the bar.

"I heard there was a fine poker table here." He finally replied, still no meeting Brocious' gaze. "What about yourself?"

Brocious smiled, turning his head abruptly to the sound of breaking glass and a wave of laughter. Ringo smirked and shook his head, focusing on a single spot in the wooded bar top.

"I'm waiting for Luke. He said he'd come this way if he found the time…told him I'd meet him."

Ringo nodded. "He's been away for some time now, hasn't he?" Luke Rayls was a long time member of the Cowboys and one of Curly Bill's closest friends. He'd left about a month previously, to visit his family in Missouri. Johnny had almost forgotten about him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he showed. Barnes saw him in Dodge, told him about our plans to come here," Curly Bill motioned his hand in a long arc, smiling broadly "And I'm sure he was already on his way."

Johnny nodded, and resumed his focus on the table. He wasn't much of a socialite and didn't find the loud crowds and lively music to his taste. Contrary, it annoyed him greatly. But for anomalous reason, Ringo found himself right in the center of it all.

"Rayls!" Brocious' booming voice filled the room, causing its inhabitants to silence immediately and turn towards the greeted. In the doorway stood a man, close to 6' in height but slender in build, with short, wavy brown hair tucked underneath his tan hat. His clothes were a simple cowman's, with a pair of sixes on his hips. He had a toothy grin on his face as he plodded up to the now erect Brocious and clapped his hand into his.

"Long time Bill, long time!" the man said. His voice was jovial, and Ringo remembered how strange it had appeared when the man had killed an innocent miner in Las Vegas, New Mexico. Looks were deceiving. The two Cowboys began a pleasant conversation, taking time to report fresh news. They took a seat by Ringo, and Johnny listened to them inaudibly.

Their conversation continued on, and the room returned to its original functions of dancing, gambling, and drinking. "Oh shit! Wait here Bill, I forgot something." Luke acknowledged after some time, quickly rising from his seat and sauntering out the doors. Brocious turned back to the bar and ordered two whiskeys, but stopped as his eyes befell on Ringo. "Want one?" Ringo shook his head slowly and turned to watch the piano player in the corner.

Ringo knew that something had happened when the room fell dead silent once again. Everyone's head had turned towards the doors and their mouths were opened. Ringo swiveled in his chair to face the door. What met his eyes almost made him plummet to the floor.

Luke Rayls had returned, but not alone. Standing beside him was the most peculiar woman Johnny Ringo had ever laid eyes on. She was diminutive compared to Luke, with long, blonde hair tied into a non-fashionable ponytail, a black hat, and a decent pair of black trousers with a white cotton shirt covered with a black vest. A single pistol hung loosely on her tiny waist. She had stunning, azure eyes, which held a look of purity and fault at the same time.

Luke continued forward as if nothing had happened, the girl following him a few steps behind. A pin drop could have been heard in the hall; no one made a sound as the girl walked forward to stand beside Luke. "Brocious, this is Nola. Nola, this is Curly Bill, the King of the Cowboys."

Nola nodded to Brocious, whose mouth was partially open, his eyes full of wonder. Ringo was still in a bewildered state. Luke only smiled and clapped Brocious on the back and motioned towards Nola. "Ain't she something? I tell ya, this girl wants to be a _Cowboy_. I met her in Dodge after Barnes left; she caught sight of the sash," he gently picked up the crimson sash wound around his middle. "…and asked me to get her in."

Curly Bill, seeming to have regained a touch of reality, blinked repeatedly and smiled quickly. "So Ms. Nola, why do you want to be a Cowboy?" Brocious inquired with a sarcastic tone.

The girl stared him directly in the eyes. "I have nowhere else to go."

Murmurs began to float around the hall, and Curly Bill flicked his eyes around. "What do you mean by that?"

Nola smirked. "I heard you were an outlaw band. I'm an outlaw, and no matter where I go I'm wanted by someone...figured this was my last chance."

Laughs suddenly filled the hall, and Ringo watched, as sparks flew into his eyes.

Nola turned towards the laughing crowd, and placed her eyes on the table that had four whiskey glasses placed about it. As rapidly as Ringo himself could have completed it, she whipped out her .45 revolver and shattered the glasses into small shards.

The laughing ceased.

"If you were to give me but one chance, Mr. Brocious, I believe you would see things my way." Nola stated calmly over her shoulder as she slipped with pistol back into its holster.

Curly Bill smiled. He always liked a girl with spunk. "What do you say boys, should we give Ms. Nola a chance?"

The room exploded into applauds and cat calls. Nola ignored them and met Brocious' gaze.

"I promise you, I will not fail."

"I'll remember you said that." Curly Bill told her, smiling again.

Well, hello all! This is my first fan-fiction ever! I hope you enjoy it. Constructive Criticism is welcome (very). I really want to thank my editor and Young Guns buddy, EmiliosLoofah! Thanks a ton loofah-girl! I couldn't have done this without ya. RnR please!


	2. Doli capax

Doli capax

"Capable of Crime"

* * *

Well, here's Chapter 2! But first; I wanted to send some well needed shout-outs!

Official Rambler: Thanks! I hope this time my chapter is correct. Sorry if it's not, I don't want to offend :)

RamblerGaelige: I really appreciate your helpful tips and kind words! Hope I don't dissapoint!

EmiliosLoofah: Betherz! Lots of thanks for checking this. I owe ya big-time. The Regulator's send hugs and the guys send requests for...yeah, I think you know what they want! LoL! Pantz

Cena4eva: I'm glad you like it. Sorry I'm such a slow updater (not sure if that's a word but you get the picture:))

AJeff: Man, I wish I could update as fast as you do :) Teehee, you made me feel special.

* * *

Johnny Ringo was more than confused at this point. Curly Bill, after Nola's impressing performance, announced that to become a Cowboy, she had to first complete a "test" for him.

Ringo knew that he, nor none of the other current Cowboys, had ever had to undergo any kind of challenge to be accepted. Brocious had insisted that they leave Safford and head north a short distance to see if "the girl really had the guts".

The large mass of horses and riders plowed through the desolate landscape, kicking up a large cloud of dust in their wake. Johnny, riding his paint in front as he was accustomed to, caught himself repeatedly sneaking a sideways glance at the girl riding behind Rayls, who had positioned himself on the left wing of the charge. Her riding style was different, he noted. He adjusted the black handkerchief around his neck briefly before noticing the small Mexican village ahead of them. It was minute, probably with a population of less than one hundred. What was Curly Bill doing?

As they approached, Ringo watched as the townspeople's' eyes became filled with an overpowering fear. They all began to step backwards into the shadows, horror etched plainly into their dark features. But it wasn't the people who caught his eye the most it was the decorations. A banquet table was prepared across from what Ringo recognized as a chapel. A small band was playing softly, the singer's voice flowing as clearly as the fountain in the center. Small children, along with two or three couples, stood around with what appeared to be baskets of pedals slung on their arms.

Before he could question the obvious excitement of the area, Curly Bill motioned for them to dismount and follow his lead. Ringo complied; curious to see what his plan was, and what the girl, standing a ways behind him, had to do with it all.

The Cowboys circled behind Brocious, rifles in hand. Ringo stepped back from the group, separating himself from them. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Rayls positioning Nola to a vacant spot across from him.

While the group continued to move about, the double doors of the chapel swung open, revealing a Mexican man, possibly in his late 20s, and a girl, obviously younger than him, dressed in a white gown. Behind them followed about six men, whom Ringo recognized to be the Mexican Police. The people awaiting their arrival tossed the pedals in the smiling couple's direction, laughing happily. The groom grinned widely, and then looked forward towards the crowd of men. His smile disappeared instantly.

His wife noticed the change in expression and followed his gaze, only to gasp sharply and pull herself closer to him. The police looked stunned, aware suddenly at the difference in numbers. The priest looked simply appalled.

Out of nowhere, Curly Bill removed two neatly folded sashes, held them up for the bewildered procession to see, then threw them heavenward, and watched as the streamed back down into the dust. "Ya'll killed two Cowboys." he stated simply, before removing his pistols and beginning the massacre.

Ringo, backing up Brocious, whipped out his pistol and began firing in the direction of the chapel. Within seconds a haze of gun smoke and dust from panicking horses polluted the air.

Finally, Brocious lowered his pistols, staring numbly at the police lying on the ground. The newly weds still stood, horrified, surrounded by their dead and dying friends. "I guess we win." one of the men announced. Ringo couldn't even tell who it was.

Slowly, the Cowboys began to close the distance between themselves and the petrified couple. The woman, whose face was now almost as white as her wedding dress, slid closer to her husband the closer they approached. Curly Bill smiled at this.

Brocious turned to the Mexican man on his right. "Tell him to get on his knees."

The man loudly proclaimed the command in Spanish, watching as the groom only stared at him. He repeated it louder, adding what seemed to Brocious as a threat at the end. The man continued to stand his ground. "Will someone get this dick on his knees?" Curly Bill asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. From out of the left corner of the circle, a bullet sped into the man's knee, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. His wife clutched onto his neck and shoulders, whispering what Ringo supposed were comforting words to him.

"Gracias." Brocious rasped, getting a few snickers out of his comrades. He smiled grimly, and then turned towards the girl.

"Come here Miss Nola, your test has arrived."

Ringo, along with the other cowboys, all turned to stare at her. Her face was unusually pale, her right hand still gripping onto her pistol. She didn't move.

"I said come here." he tried again, his patience wearing thin. He didn't have time for her or her emotions.

Slowly, she complied, walking until she was at Brocious side, then she met her eyes with his.

"What is my test?" She asked, obviously trying to mask the shock on her face.

"Kill him."

Ringo watched as her face went blank, all while keeping her eyes locked on Curly Bill's.

"What's wrong girl? Never killed before?" he taunted, finding the look on her face humorous. "By the way you talked I thought you had?"

She looked to the ground. "I have, but not like this." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Curly Bill laughed loudly. "Well then, how the hell _did _you? Beat them to death maybe?"

She raised her head sharply, letting her eyes pierce into his. "I always had a reason."

Without warning Brocious broke into a fit of laughter, doubling over and staggering a few feet away from her. A few of the other cowboys joined in.

Her gaze never once left him.

Finally, Brocious regained his composure, and after rubbing the moisture from his eyes, smirked with an all-knowing look.

"You know, I just knew you didn't have it in you," he began, turning his back from her and walking towards the banquet table, "I tell ya, girls just aren't cowboy material! I just knew..."

Before Brocious could continue, a single shot rang through the village, and Curly Bill turned just in time to see the groom fall backwards, blood already seeping from his forehead.

The Cowboys just stood there, staring opened mouth at the scene. Even Ringo himself was slightly awed.

But Nola was by far the most stunned.

She didn't move a single muscle, her gun still pointed in the direction of the groom, who was now covered completely by a wailing woman.

Nola was brought out of her trance by the feeling of a slight tug on her waist. Upon inspection, she saw a red sash was being wound around her, and she turned to see Curly Bill tying it on the side and letting the ends hang down along her leg. He stepped back to admire his work, and he shook his head slowly, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I'll be damned."

A pause fell over the entire group. Not a word was uttered. Not a word was thought. Nothing, but complete and strained silence.

"Well, looks like they knew we were coming!" Brocious finally said, turning from the stunned girl to the table once again. The Cowboys nodded, suddenly glad for the distraction, and headed towards the welcoming food.

Before any of them could react, the priest's anguish stricken voice bellowed out as he began yelling something in Spanish. Nola watched him, for he was staring directly at her.

Another lone shot cut through the air, and the newest cowboy watched as the priest stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, a puff of smoke following from the impact. She darted her eyes over to where the shot had came from and saw Ringo, holstering his pistol as if nothing had happened. He walked casually towards the table. Her eyes followed him, but he didn't even seem to realize she was there, watching his every move.

* * *

Ringo stayed as far away from the Cowboys as possible. Simply nursing a cup full of sweet wine, he looked towards the horses. After he'd strolled past her, Nola had slowly walked over to her horse, gripping the foreign red sash that was now a permanent part of her apparel. His curiosity grew.

* * *

Leaning against the side of the adobe structure, Nola rubbed the red fabric between her fingers.

Gently she let her head rest against the wall, staring up into the cloudless blue sky. _What have I done?_

She shook her head, throwing the fabric down, only to find that it stayed on her waist. _Damn It._

It was like a curse, she realized. Every time she looked at it, she'd remember how she first received it. And then remember the promise she had broken, yet again.

* * *

_"Catch me if you can!" the young child cried happily as he held the white cloth proudly for the small band of children to see. They screamed their protest and took after him, laughing loudly and tripping over each other._

_Two young women sat at a round table underneath an old oak, weathered by years of existence. They watched, with content smiles, as the children zigzagged through the tables. _

_"To be young again..." the one said wistfully, while the other chuckled jovially. _

_"Ah yes, Virginia, you are such the senior..."_

_"Well, I am older than them. By the looks of it, fifteen years possibly." _

_The other woman shook her head and took another sip of her lemonade._

_"Don't you just love picnics?"_

_It was the old Lutheran church's annual spring picnic. Everyone in the congregation (and some who just loved the fun) gathered, bringing every kind of dessert imaginable. The day was nothing but fun, games, food, and some pleasant walks down memory lane. For the two women, it was a day they counted down for yearly. _

_Suddenly, a lone gun shot rang through the happy celebration, causing everyone to silence immediately, and turn towards the noise. The two women jumped up rapidly, staring wide-eyed at the source of the disruption._

_Standing in the middle of the field behind the church stood a group of men, varying in ages from teens to mid sixties, staring innocently at the shocked congregation glaring at them. The one towards the front slowly dropped his hand, which clutched onto a shiny, brand new pistol. He smiled sheepishly and waved at them. "Hello there?" _

_The older women shook their heads disapprovingly and sat back down, whispering curses towards the weapon. The men, after a few more moments of embarrassing silence, turned towards the man holding the pistol and bombarded him with questions._

_The two women remained standing, still shocked by the commotion. _

_"What on earth?" Virginia asked, her voice shaking slightly._

_"Oh, don't worry dear, Mr. Williams there just purchased one of those Colt pistols sent up to Johnson's, and he brought it here to test it out, you see?" an older woman sitting close to them answered her question smiling. _

_"Oh." _

_The girls took their seats, flustered slightly. Virginia stirred her iced tea absentmindedly, while her companion stared wistfully at the group of men._

_"I'm going to be able to shoot one of those someday."_

_Virginia stopped stirring and stared at the other girl._

_"Nola, that's simply crazy! Women don't shoot those, those machines! Why, that's simply disgraceful!"_

_Nola glared at Virginia._

_"Women can do anything men can. And it's not disgraceful. It's an art!"_

_Virginia laughed. "And you think mother would allow it?"_

_Nola put her head down. "I imagine not."_

_"Exactly! Remember, mother wants us to be sophisticated! Ladies don't do such things."_

_"I suppose."_

_Virginia gave her sister a small smile. "Mother's afraid you'll be like daddy."_

_"What?" Nola shot back, giving her sister a shocked look._

_"Yes, she says your to adventurous to stay put. Yes sir, she's worried 'bout you."_

_"She never said anything..."Nola whispered, suddenly ashamed at her mother's accusations._

_Virginia reached across the table and grabbed her sister's hand. "Well then, prove her wrong!"_

_The two continued their chatting for awhile, finding comfort in each other. They always claimed to people they were not sisters, they were best friends._

_Suddenly, a young man came rushing through the picnic, throwing tables, chairs, and people out of his way as he ran. He scanned the visitors, suddenly spotting the two young girls in the back. He sprinted to them. "Virginia! Nola! Come quickly! Your mother's hurt! You must hurry!" Without questioning, the two jumped up, ran as fast as their skirts would permit to the back of the church, retrieved their horses, and galloped away, not even waiting for the poor messenger's panted cries._

_They raced down the road, holding themselves in the side-saddled position while dodging passing horses. They paid no heed to the few men shouting for them to slow down. All they could think about was their mother._

_Once the farmhouse came into sight, they spurred their horses for a last burst of energy. Not receiving it, they reined them in, not even bothering to tether them, and fell to the ground, jumping back up to race into the house._

_Inside, their strides turned into a sudden halt. Standing over their pale mother was the doctor and his young assistant, shaking their heads grimly. _

_"Dr. Matthews, what's wrong with mother?" Virginia cried through tears as she knelt down beside her. Nola followed slowly, tears streaming out of her eyes as well._

_At the sound of her daughter's voice, the woman's eyelids fluttered open, and she stared into Virginia's tear filled orbs. "Ginny, what's wrong?" she whispered, taking her hand from her waste to touch her daughter's face. Nola and Virginia both gasped. Her hand was soaked in red, thick, blood. _

_As her ailing mother removed her hand, Virginia felt the liquid slid down her face as the tears mixed with it. _

_"Nollie? You two?" she questioned, smiling a sad smile at her daughter. Nola just shook her head. _

_"What happened? What's going on?" Virginia cried, staring at the doctor. He opened his mouth to reply, but her mother's voice cut through._

_"It was some old pals of your father's. He never repaid them." she chuckled darkly. "So they made me pay em'". _

_"Mrs. Shiring, please, save your energy." the doctor hushed._

_Mrs. Shiring snorted, coughing slightly. "Hell, you and I both know that won't help me now."_

_Virginia cried at her mother's words. "No Mama, you're goin' to be alright!"_

_Nola leaned forward, grabbing her mother's clammy hand, "Yes mama, we're here, and we'll take care of ya!"_

_Mrs. Shiring shook her head slowly, making her gray hair fall into her eyes._

_"Now Virginia, you find yourself a good man, you here? Make me proud."_

_She turned towards Nola._

_"And Nola, don't you be like your father. I'll have none of that business, of robbin' and killin'. And don't you ever touch a rifle or pistol or any other kind of them fire spittin' demons, you hear me?"_

_Nola shook her head. The sound of her mother's fading voice chilled her down to her bones. _

_"I promise." she whispered._

_Virginia nodded through her tears._

_"Me too, mama."_

_"Good girls. My good, little, girls..."_

_Slowly, her eyelids shut, a content smile on her lips._

_The two girls, sat back on their heels, tears running down their cheeks._

_"I promise." Nola whispered into the void.

* * *

_

The girl leaned heavily on the wall. She had done the one thing she wasn't supposed to do. The one thing she knew was wrong. But…why?

Did she really need to have that feeling of acceptance back that badly?

"Nola?"

The simple use of her name startled her, and in reaction she pushed herself off the adobe with her shoulders.

The man standing before her was new.

Unlike the others, his smile was real. Thick curly hair poked out from underneath a black hat, while calm blue eyes met hers. His clothes, she noticed, seemed almost perfectly clean. She wished she could say the same for her now dust-covered garments.

"You okay there?" he laughed.

She nodded slowly.

"I don't think we've officially met." He smiled again. "I'm Sherman McMasters."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Well, Curly Bill's ready to head into town to celebrate."

"Where and why?" She questioned casually, meeting his gaze for possibly the first time.

"Tombstone…for your acceptance."

She snorted. _How could she forget?_

"Figured I'd warn ya, Brocious ain't whatcha call a patient man."

"I've noticed."

With a great deal of effort, McMasters turned to his horse and began tightening his cinch. Nola remained in her position, her eyes wandering to random objects while her mind mulled over all the new information.

"I don't think they like me."

McMasters poked his head from over his horse's withers. "Now what do ya mean by that?"

"The other Cowboys, they look at me like I'm nothing."

He shook his head. "They still think women are insignificant." Was that anger he picked up on those placid features of hers?

"And Ike Clanton defiantly thinks you're a whore."

"A whore!" she practically screamed, her hands balling into fists.

"Thinks you're here to get your money and then ride off into the sunset."

"Oh no! I most certainly am not a whore!"

McMasters chuckled.

"And what's so funny?"

"You."

"What?" she spat, turning her back to him and quickly untying her mount.

"You remind me of my sister."

"Why, is she a whore too?" she growled, turning her head over her shoulder.

Suddenly his kind face clouded over in anger, and Nola immediately knew she had said the wrong thing.

"McMasters, I didn't..."

"My sister was no whore. She was an upright, smart, respectful woman."

"I'm sorry." she whispered, fearing that the one person who was nice to her would suddenly become her worst enemy. He shook his head slowly.

"You didn't mean nothin' by it."

"I'm sure she was a lady."

The two ended their conversation abruptly. The tension in the air was thick as Nola mounted and followed McMasters back out to the town square where the rest of the Cowboys were gathered. She could feel their disapproving and hateful looks boring into the back of her head. How opinions could change so quickly...

"Congratulations Miss Nola!"

The girl turned her head to face the voice, almost glad to hear that someone didn't loath her, and saw a fairly young man, with a blue button-down shirt and dark blonde hair that fell into his hazel eyes. "Names Billy, Billy Clanton. I didn't get to introduce myself to ya yet." She couldn't help but smile. His deep voice sounded so odd coming from him.

"Nice to meet you." she replied cautiously. Billy only smiled and withdrew knife. Nola began backing her horse up, quickly.

"Wait, I ain't gonna hurt ya!" he laughed, showing her plainly as he cut on of the ends of his sash off and held it up to show her. She nodded as he brought his horse up next to hers and leaned over. "Now hold still."

She complied with his request and felt as he tied the fabric around her pony tail and gently smoothed it so the sash lied gently on her hair.

"There, _now _it's official!" he laughed, watching as she let her hand go up to inspect the new hairpiece.

She smiled grimly.

"So it is."


	3. A verbis ad verbera

A verbis ad verbera

"From Words To Blows"

Tombstone was different than what Nola had first expected. In her mind, on the charge into town, she'd pictured a small mining camp, with a saloon and a hotel or two. But this place was huge! As they paraded down Allen Street, she couldn't believe how many saloons could be on one stretch of land. The town was bustling with activity. Everywhere, someone was walking, talking, selling, or drinking. She found herself with her mouth hanging open and her eyes scanning the town from head to toe.

Brocious found amusement in her stunned actions. He himself had visited Tombstone more than once, so the overall grandeur of it had worn off. Slowly, he reined in his horse so he could be along side of her.

"Big ain't it?"

She shot her head his way, unaware of his presence. Nodding numbly, she continued her gawking. He smiled, and finding her worthless for conversation, sped back up front with Ringo.

The man at the stable looked as though he was looking into the face of a tsunami when he began counting the number of horses in the Cowboy's procession. Brocious jumped from his horse and strolled to up to the owner, looking down on him.

"I want all these horses fed and watered, you understand?"

The man nodded nervously, and motioned for the rest of the Cowboys to tie their horses on a post outside the livery. Nola followed their actions, making sure to remove her saddlebags before leaving her mount. She gave him a gentle pat and walked out into the open.

"So whatcha think?"

Nola felt relieved when Sherman walked up to her, a big grin on his face.

"All I can say is…wow!" she laughed, and began following him down the dusty streets.

"They say it'll be as big as San Fran in a few years." he continued, slowing down slightly to let her catch up.

"Never been there." she replied, her head still swiveling from side to side, trying to catch the name of every shop.

"There's a nice hotel up here, I'm bedding down there."

She mulled the thought over in her mind before asking. "How nice is it?"

"Well, if you show them the sash they give you a room for free."

"That nice?"

The two smiled widely as he showed her into the hotel. It was a fairly grand establishment, with a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The front desk was located between two sets of stairs, each leading to the floor above.

McMaster's walked up to the desk and tapped the table bell. Immediately, a head popped over the counter.

"What can e do ye' fer?" he asked, his Irish accent so heavy Nola had a hard time understanding it.

"Two rooms." At this time, he brought the sash into his hand. Nola shook her head and lifted hers too.

"Two?" he questioned. Sherman nodded, sending the man an odd look. Not wanting to make one of such power angry, he quickly disappeared under the desk again, emerging with two keys.

"Rooms 5 an' 6."

"Why thank you."

The man gave Nola a hearty smile as she followed McMaster's up the stairs. She nodded in his direction, still slightly offended by the two-room comment.

Sherman gently tossed her the key to room 5 as he began fiddling with the lock on 6.

The room was fairly decent, with a bed, dresser, wash bin, bathing tub, and a beautiful view of the mountains bordering Tombstone. Nola sat heavily on the bed, sighing gratefully at the feeling of the soft down on her aching muscles. This, she thought to herself, could work. She tossed her saddlebags onto the floor, kicked off her dusty boots, and curled up against the pillow for a nice nap.

* * *

_"Please, don't kill me! I swear I didn't do it!" the man screamed, pulling his hands over his head._

_Nola stood over him, pistol gleaming in the hot midday sun._

_"Really now? Then why did I see you there?" she hissed, kicking him hard in the side with the tip of her boot. The man rolled over onto his side, clutching his ribs in agony._

_"I swear to God! I didn't." Immediately she knelt down and pressed the barrel to his temple._

_"I really hate liars."_

_He shakily lifted his head to meet hers, his blue eyes swimming in tears. "Look, I got a family. I got two little... " _

_"I had a family at one time too." she growled, pushing the barrel in a little harder. "But men like you killed them."_

_"It wasn't me!"_

_Her anger boiled over. Before she could stop herself, her finger latched around the trigger and she felt herself pull it back..._

* * *

Nola woke with a start. She could feel herself shaking; feel the sweat on her brow.

_Knock Knock_

She put her hand to her head, trying to rub off the moisture while getting up to answer her door. She stopped midway though, and carefully pulled her pistol from its holster on the floor.

With caution, she pulled open the door, the pistol at her side. But when she saw the man that greeted her, she instantly felt a wave of relief.

Billy Clanton stood outside, his shirt now a lighter shade, and his pants not as dusty. That's when she realized she still had her old clothes on.

He smiled brilliantly before speaking.

"Looks like you had a nice nap?"

She couldn't help but chuckle. She probably looked liked a banshee.

"You could say that."

"Hey, there's a show going on tonight at the Bird Cage, would you..."

"Bird Cage?" she interrupted him, her look skeptical.

"Oh, well, it's a whore house and a theater all in one, but would you like..."

"A whore house?" her voice sounded suspicious.

"Uh-huh. There are these little rooms on the second floor, but it's mostly a theater now,"

"Oh, so it's not _really_ a whore house?"

"Well, uh, hell, I don't know! But would you..."

"Cause I will not step foot in a bordello."

"Ahh!" he growled, shaking his head and putting his hand on it.

She stared at him quizzically.

"Look." he began straightening himself up. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the show with me. The acts are supposed to be good."

She felt herself blush. God, all he'd wanted to do was ask her to go to a play, not a whorehouse. Maybe what Sherman had said was sinking a little too deep...

"Of course! It sounds like fun! What time?"

"I'll come get you 'round nine?"

"Nine it is."

* * *

For the remainder of the time, Nola tried as best as she could to clean herself up. She wished that she could have a nice dress to wear, but unfortunately, all she had were trousers and shirts.

By the time she was done with her hair she decided she looked half decent. At least she wasn't as crusty as before.

At nine sharp Billy stood outside of her door. He smiled when he saw her, and the two of them went to the Bird Cage.

Inside, it was so loud Nola could barely hear herself think. The bottom half of the theater was cluttered with chairs and benches, most of them full with drunk and rowdy Cowboys. Billy led her to a full bench. Her questions were answered when he picked two men up by their shirt collars and threw them roughly to the ground.

"Here you are." he said, motioning to the empty spot. She sat down, smiling warily at him. _How_ _gentleman like_?

"Hey Billy! I ain't sittin' by your whore!"

The voice brought rage into her. She turned to her right and saw the man.

"Ike! This is Nola, you know, she's the newest..."

"Yeah I know…newest form of entertainment!"

At that a whole group of the Cowboys sitting around him burst into laughter, some even going as far as to pat him on the back.

Instantaneously she rose from the bench, her anger welling up so horribly that she could feel her cheeks burn. Well, she decided in her mind it was because of temper that they heated up.

"I'll have you know that I am no whore! I was invited to attend this by Billy, and if you look," she picked up the red sash she had on, "I'm one of _you_. So, we're technically equals."

_Slap!_

The impact of his hand on her face was so hard she found herself being held up by Billy, who was standing behind her, shocked.

She breathed out quickly, and at that point noticed the whole establishment had silenced considerably.

"Now you get it straight, you little whore, you ain't my equal. Women ain't equal to men. So you just go sit somewhere else..."

_Slap!_

This time, her hand came in contact with his face. Unluckily, all she did was turn his head slightly to the right...

Without warning, he pulled his arm back and threw a punch at her face. Luckily, Billy, who now pushed Nola behind him, blocked it.

"Ike! Just leave her alone!"

"That little bitch _hit _me Billy, _hit_ me, and you're going to take _her_ side?"

"That's enough!" Brocious' voice bellowed over Ike's. Like a dog with a tail between its legs, Ike backed down.

"Nola, why don't you come sit with me?" Curly Bill said, pushing Ike out of his way and grabbing Nola's arm. Billy unwillingly let her slip past him, all the while sending Ike the death glare.

Nola had never felt more humiliated in her life. Not only did her cheek now burn with an intensity of a thousand needles in a pincushion, she had just been rescued.

And that was something she wasn't going to stand for.

"Thank you Mr. Brocious but I believe I will retire for the night. Billy, thank you for the kind offer." she said, backing away from him and with that she strode out of the building with her head held high.

But, as soon as she reached the now deserted street, she cautiously let a tear slip down her reddened cheek.

* * *

That night she lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling. What is really worth it? How she wanted to cry, but she kept her emotions at bay for the time being. She felt like if she cried, they would know. And if they knew she'd cried, then that would burn what remaining respect they had for her.

She knew she'd have to face him again at one time or another. That loud mouthed, dirty, ignoramus. Even when the mere thought of him crossed her mind she wanted to hit something.

_And hard_.

Nothing seemed to be working out. Out of about sixty, only two, possibly three of the Cowboys seemed to actually not mind her. The others, well, they were a different story...

Either they thought she was a whore, or a disgrace.

She wasn't sure which she'd rather be labeled as.

Probably the latter...

The night wore on. She had considered going to the saloon, but she just didn't feel like using the energy to pull herself off of the bed. She thought about going to find Billy, but that thought only lasted a few minutes.

In the end, though, she found herself rolled on her stomach, fast asleep.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Nola jolted out of bed, slipped on the comforter strewn about on the floor, and landed flat on her back. Above her stood McMasters, a broad smile covering his whole face.

"How, but wait, you..." she began, taking the hand he offered and rising.

"Picking locks is my specialty, and you just happen to be a deep sleeper."

She growled at him and turned to the window, hands on her hips disapprovingly.

"Actually," he said, walking up to stand beside her, "I wanted to say that was hilarious last night. God, the look on Ike's face was priceless!"

"Wait," she cried, spinning around to stare him directly in the eye, "you were there!"

He nodded, a smile creeping onto his lips. "I met this really nice girl, and she wanted to go, so I took her, and I made it just in time to see 'the show'."

She shook her head, rubbing her temples with her hands.

"I cannot believe that happened."

"I thought it was funny."

"Funny! He called me a whore!"

"And you hit him." he countered, walking towards the door." That was the funny part."

* * *

"Hey, Sherman!"

McMasters was surprised to see Nola running after him on the dusty street. He'd figured she would hide out at least one more day before reappearing to face Ike.

"Yeah?"

"I've finally decided what I want to do!"

"And what would that be?" he almost didn't want to know, especially if it involved him being the ref for her fistfight with Clanton.

"I'm gonna go down to the saloon and have me a good time."

"And what made you come to this conclusion?"

"Don't know..." she replied, suddenly finding the night sky to be particularly interesting.

He shook his head and sighed, a smile following it. By the looks of it, she already had a good start on her "goal".

"Well, you go have fun; I have to go find my lady."

"Same to you!"

He watched amused as she walked away, heading straight for the Crystal Palace. This, he knew, was going to be one hell of a show. Possibly, he could talk his lady into going to the Palace for a round of drinks...

* * *

The Palace was packed. It appeared to Nola that every single one of the Cowboys was in it. Everywhere she turned a red sash seemed to mock her.

She had had a few shots of the hotel owner's whiskey before, and the thought had struck her that if she wanted liquor, why not go to a_ saloon_? So there she was, standing in the middle of the Crystal Palace, her head feeling slightly numb and her common sense out the window.

She walked straight to the bar to fulfill her original intentions before scouting the area for some form of entertainment.

"Shot of your best!" she called to the barkeep, which was cleaning out a particular dirty shot glass. He eyed her suspiciously, his eyebrow doing a push up. "Ain't you a bit young, miss?"

She sneered at him. "How old I am is none of your business."

He shook his head, "My mistake."

The whiskey tasted so good, the burning in her stomach soothing her soul. It had been a long time since she'd had a drink that good...

The whirring of a roulette ball pulled her out of her revere, and she looked across the room to see a crowd of men gathered in a circular position, their voices cheering loudly. Being that roulette had always been her favorite form of gambling, she wandered over.

"Hello my dear! Care to take a chance on your lucky numbers?" the one man said, waving his hand gracefully over the board. "I don't have any money left." she replied, suddenly wishing she hadn't got that whiskey.

"Well here, this ones on the house." he handed her a single chip, a smile beaming on his face.

Without thought she placed it on the black 13, her attitude extremely confident. "You wanna bet on just one number?" she nodded drunkenly, a smile creeping on her face.

The ball spun, round and around, while a dozen of anxious men and one woman watched in anticipation.

"Red 12!"

Nola swore loudly, turning abruptly from the table to wander around once more. Having no money, it seemed like a dumb thing to do, but hey, she had nothing better to occupy her time with.

"Hey gorgeous."

The address caused her to turn quickly towards the voice, only to find her self face-to-face with a man as big as a horse.

"Hi!" she slurred, placing a hand on his shoulder, her smile broadening.

"You're a pretty whore." He stated, letting his eyes rake over her, coming down to the sash where they stopped. "You reserved?"

"What?" she asked, totally oblivious?

"The sash, that some one else's?" she shook her so hard that she nearly fell into the table, only his giant hand stopped her.

"No! It'zzz mine!" she cried, saying the last word awfully loud.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"So then, you don't have anyone with you?"

She shook her head again. "Nope!"

"Well then..." slowly the man snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Normally, she would have stabbed him, but now, all she did was laugh.

"Let her go."

The voice caused the man to whip his head angrily away from the woman in his arms. To his horror, his nose whacked into the barrel of a pistol.

"R-r-ringo?" he stuttered, taking a shaky step back.

"She's with me. Let her go." Without hesitation the man pulled himself away from the woman, who now was staring at Ringo in shock.

"Leave."

The man practically ran from the Palace. Ringo in turn turned to a very confused Nola who was using the bar table as a crutch.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled, slipping his pistol back into the holster.

She laughed, sliding a bit farther down the table. "Having fun!"

He sighed before lifting her up and placing her on a nearby chair. "I'm not your babysitter, so get back to your hotel room, now."

She laughed again at him while turning towards the bar and waving the barkeep over.

"Get us two pleaasssee!"

"No." Ringo interrupted, grabbing her hand. "You're going back to your room."

"Oh c'mon, Ringo! Lil' drink never hurt nobody!"

He shook his head, exasperated. "If I have one, will you go?"

She nodded vigorously, sliding one of the two shot glasses towards him.

* * *

"Oh give me a HOME! Where the buffalo ROAM! And the DEER and the antelope PLAY!"

The sight parading down the street put most people into fits.

Nola, who was completely drunk as of the moment, clung onto an equally intoxicated Ringo. The two had recently decided that the Palace was getting to quiet, so they had walked out, only to burst into a song they both knew.

The people walking along couldn't help but laugh, as the two stumbled along, off pitch voices fading into the night.

"Where…where you wanna go?" Nola asked, pulling Ringo to a stop. He smiled.

"Wherever you're goin' darlin'!" he replied, making the last word rasp.

This brought on another fit of laughs before Nola began pulling him along. "Let's go to my place!"

He nodded while letting himself be pulled along the streets. He honestly didn't mind her, after a few drinks he'd found out that she was indeed likeable…_and _funny.

"Here it is!" she proclaimed proudly, motioning to the darkened hotel. It was roughly around three o'clock in the morning. She figured Newt, the owner, was already in bed.

The two tripped and staggered into the hotel, then preceded up the stairs with just as much difficulty, laughing every single time they went down. "My room is ov-ver here!"

It took her a few minutes to locate her key, and a few more to even get it in the lock. Ringo had to help steady her hand and together the two pushed it open.

As soon as they were in, the door was slammed shut with an amazing force.

Newt, who had been standing at the end of the hallway, watching with humor at the drunken pair, shook his head and left.

He'd have to remember to make a rule about guests paying extra...

* * *

_Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock my socks! Hope you like it, and please, read and review!_

_-Redneck-Cowgirl_


	4. Damnant quod non intellegunt

**Damnant quod non intellegunt **

**" They condemn what they do not understand"**

The bright Arizona sun pierced through the middle of the hotel room curtain, coming to rest on the bed farthest against the wall. Nola felt its rays on her face, and she immediately went to roll over, only to find her path was blocked.

Angry now that the sun was ruining her sleep, she tried again, and again, failed. She growled loudly, figuring it was a pile of blankets and sat up, eyes closed; hands outstretched so to push the obstruction off. But when her hands met flesh instead of blankets, her eyes shot open.

The scream woke Ringo out of his slumber and he was shocked to see Nola, sitting on the floor, frantically pulling a sheet around herself.

"What are you doing here!" she screamed, still struggling to cover herself with the sheet.

Ringo rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Let me refresh your memory. You got drunk, were almost raped by this guy, I saved you, you forced me to drink, I got drunk, you brought me here and we had sex. Any other questions?"

Nola was speechless. "W-w-what was that last part?"

"You brought me here?"

"After that."

"We had sex?"

"Yes!" she cried, standing up and beginning to pace, her head down and her hands putting a death grip on her covering.

He shrugged and rolled back over, burying his head into the pillow.

He knew something was wrong when he stopped hearing her footsteps on the floor. Slowly he adjusted his eyes and found her glaring once more in his direction.

"How can you act like this is nothing?"

"Because it's not."

Nola pressed her hand into her head, a sharp pain radiating through her skull. She must have drunk more than she thought she did last night.

"Hangover I take it?" he said calmly.

She nodded slowly, fearing any rapid movement would cause her head to burst.

"You should lie down."

She sent him an unbelieving look. "Beside _you?_"

Slightly hurt by the comment, Ringo scowled. "You didn't have any qualms about it last night."

She sighed, still upset about the fact that she had slept with Ringo, even though from what she could remember, it wasn't that bad...

She growled at herself for thinking that and slowly made her way over to the bed, making sure her whole body was covered, and lay down at the very edge.

Ringo gave her a questioning look before she slowly scooted farther onto the bed, her body rigid.

He shook his head. "I'm not going to bite you for God's sake."

"That's not what I'm worried about." she growled back, putting her hand over her eyes, finding that the sun wasn't being her friend today.

Ringo, seeing her obvious discomfort, got out of bed and pulled the curtain shut the rest of the way, blocking any bit of light from the room. Nola put her hands on her face, praying that Ringo wouldn't notice the blush that was rapidly appearing on her cheeks. He was, after all, without any clothing.

With effort he slipped back under the covers and put his hands behind his head. Nola watched him curiously out of the corner of her eye.

"From what I've heard you're not the kind of man who closes drapes for poor women with hangovers."

Ringo smiled at the statement. "How can you judge someone you don't know?"

"I just go with what I'm told. And I'm told you're a deadly gunfighter."

Johnny nodded in agreement, turning his head so he could look at her.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean I'm ignorant."

She mulled the thought over before giving up, seeing as the added stress to her cranium was more than she could handle.

* * *

_"Mommy, I'm scared!" the little girl cried, pushing herself back farther into the corner of the closet. _

_Her mother, who had her ear pressed to the door, immediately put her hand over her daughter's mouth and gave her the "shhh" sign._

_The little girl hugged her knees into her chest, tears swimming down her cheeks. She jumped when she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her._

_Her sister had crawled behind their mother and was holding onto her shaking sibling, doing her best to keep her whimpers down._

_The small group in the closet jumped as they heard glass shattering on the floor below them and a muffled yell. The girls began shake even harder while their mother sunk back from the door, face drawn with horror._

_The young girls felt their hearts stop when they heard it. _

_Footsteps._

_Slow, heavy, footsteps climbing up the stairs. The girls listened as they reached the top, and proceeded down the hallway, in their direction. They bit their fingers, trying desperately not to cry out._

_Then they stopped. _

_The girls sat up and breathed out slowly, hoping the man would turn back around and they could flee from the confines of the coat closet._

_Their mother turned towards them, her hand resting on the older one's shoulder, her face calming. The girls sighed, louder than they'd wished._

_And then the door handle began to rattle loudly..._

* * *

Nola screamed and sat straight up in the bed, sweating badly. She bit her lip, remembering how vivid the dream was. Why did she keep having these flashbacks? Why did they suddenly decide to haunt her?

And that's when she noticed.

Ringo was gone.

She crawled out of bed and looked around the room. No, he was gone all right.

And in a way she was glad. She never wanted anyone to see her while she was having a nightmare and woke up in pieces...

* * *

Ringo sat silently at the table with Curly Bill, who at the moment was devouring a plate of eggs and sausage. Johnny himself had a cup of coffee, which he hadn't even bothered to drink.

He'd left Nola after she had dozed off. He always did that.

Brocious noticed Ringo's silence and dropped his fork onto the table. "Now Johnny, what's got your tongue?"

Ringo shrugged, tilting his head slightly to the right. He could never tell Brocious about Nola.

"Where'd you go last night? I thought you wanted to play poker with me an' the boys?"

Ringo shrugged once again, taking a large swig of his coffee. "I got tired, went to bed."

Well, he was only lying about half of it there...

"Well, good morning Princess!" Ringo turned around when he saw whom Curly Bill was addressing.

_Nola._

"Come, have a seat." he beckoned, smiling broadly. She complied, and took the chair between Brocious and Ringo, her features calm and smooth.

"Good morning, Curly Bill, Ringo." she replied, pronouncing Johnny's name a bit harsher.

Curly Bill looked between the two and laughed.

"What's wrong? Loose a bet to her, Johnny?"

Ringo smirked, while Nola smiled, turning brightly to Curly Bill.

"Why would you say that, Mr. Brocious?"

He shrugged and continued with his meal, a content smile on his face, while Nola sent Ringo an odd look. He replied by winking in her direction.

After Brocious had left, the two sat at the table, Nola scanning the area quickly before leaning towards Ringo.

"Don't ever look at me like that again." she said under her breath.

Johnny's scowl intensified.

"Now you look here, woman, I can look at you however I want." he snapped. Nola's mouth dropped open for a second before pursing itself into a thin line.

"You don't own me."

Johnny glared even harder. "I never said I did, I just said you can't tell me what to do."

"And why not?" she countered. "You told _me_ what to do."

"It's different."

"How so, please, enlighten me."

"First of all, how was I looking at you?"

Nola stopped for a second. "What?"

"You told me to never look at you like that again, like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked." she whispered harshly.

Johnny laughed. "Oh, but I_ have_."

Nola stood up quickly, throwing her chair out from under her.

"I _hate_ you."

"Feeling's mutual."

With quick strides she flew out of the restaurant, leaving a smiling Ringo.

Oh, he'd won that battle all right.

Now he just had a whole war to conquer.

* * *

"Hey! Nola!" The woman stopped her walking to see Sherman, trotting to catch up with her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him.

"Hello, Sherman."

He smiled before falling into place with Nola as she continued down the street, her mind seemingly displaced.

"Now what in the hell were you doing last night?" he asked out of the blue. Nola stopped walking and her head shot up to meet his eyes. Mischief glinted back at her.

"What do you mean?" she said quickly, beginning to walk again, only faster.

"Well, we are only one room apart. And I'm not deaf."

She grimaced. What was she going to tell him?

"So…who?"

"Some…guy."

"Really?"

She nodded quickly, too quickly.

"Was his name 'Guy' or did he go by another name?"

"I…I didn't catch it."

Sherman's eyebrows did a push up, and he smiled even wider. "You wouldn't do that."

She growled and turned her head away from him.

"Not gonna tell me?"

She shook her head '_no_' abruptly and held it a bit higher.

"Suit yourself, but I'll figure it out."

She tried to bore holes in the back of his head as he walked away. Oh, if only he wasn't right...

* * *

For the rest of her uneventful day, Nola lounged around her room or started a conversation with Newt. Everything seemed quiet…_too quiet_.

She almost thought that for one day, no drama would occur, and that she could actually relax.

But of course not...

"Nola! Wake up!"

Nola, who had been reading the newspaper that Newt had lent her, shot out of bed at the sound of the pounding on her door. She rushed to open it, and was greeted by a flustered McMasters.

"What's going on?" she asked as he grabbed her wrist and the two ran down the stairs.

"Curly Bill shot Fred White, and the Earps are all over him."

"Who in the hell is Fred White?" she cried, struggling to keep up with him and not get her arm wrenched from its socket.

"The town Marshal." he replied.

The two stopped immediately at the sight. Wyatt Earp stood, holding Curly Bill by the earlobe and holding his pistol inches away from Ike's head, while his brothers began pushing the crowd of angered Cowboys backwards. Nola felt her heart stop when she saw Billy, who now was looking down the barrels of two pistols.

She felt Sherman grab her shoulder and pull her backwards as the other cowboys stalked slowly away. She watched as Wyatt pushed Ike back and proceeded to take Curly Bill to the jail. Billy sent a death glare to the obviously drunk man who moments before had threatened to kill him if he moved.

That's when she saw him. An older man lay on the street, dead, while Mayor Clum tried to cover the wound using a handkerchief. He had to be the Marshal.

"I'll see you soon!" Ike yelled after the retreating Earp, as he roughly pushed past the crowd of Cowboys. Billy saw Nola and immediately went to her.

"What happened?" she asked, staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him he was goin' into one of them Chinese opium tents, and the next thing I know he's being slammed over the head with the butt of Earp's pistol." his voice was wrung with anger and his face reddened by the minute.

"Where's Ringo?"

Nola, Sherman, and Billy all met the gaze of Ike Clanton, who was standing behind them, face crinkled in distaste.

"How should we know?" Sherman replied, glancing over at Nola, who had suddenly gotten quiet.

"I ain't askin' you McMasters! I was askin' her."

Nola took a step backwards, only to find Billy blocking her path.

"How in the hell would she know? She was here." he said, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

Ike smirked and lifted his head, a glint coming into his eyes.

"Well, I saw her and Johnny goin' into that hotel over there, and I don't think they was playing no card games."

Nola breathed in quickly, while Sherman and Billy both stared at her in disbelief.

"Him?" McMaster's couldn't help but blurt out.

Billy's once stunned expression turned sour as he pushed past Nola, stopping when he was beside Ike.

"I guess you're right, Ike." he began, looking over his shoulder to meet her still shocked gaze, "You can't trust whores."

Ike smirked.

* * *

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! I love you all! Hope ya like it, any reviews are really appreciated :) thank u beth :) And I totally agree, Johnny Ringo (Michael Biehn) is smexy! And Ike, I have this feeling if I would have lived back then I would have hated his guts ;) 


	5. Amor ordinem nescit

**Amor ordinem nescit**

**Love does not know order**

The embarrassment she felt could not be put into simple words. Right in front of the only two "friends" that she had, Ike had to make sure that they knew what had happened between her and Ringo.

And for that, she now wanted to kill that sonofabitch more than anything in the whole entire world.

But, she did realize one thing.

She had finally made a "true-blue" friend.

As Ike and Billy walked away into the dark, Sherman McMasters stayed at her side, an unbelievable look still on his face. After the initial speechlessness had left her, Nola finally turned to face him.

"Sherman, I'm..."

"Don't." he said, a slight smile on his face.

If it wouldn't have looked awkward, Nola would have hugged him right there in the street.

"I should have told you, I mean, you're the only person _I_ could have told."

"It's not really something we talk about regularly." he replied, and she noted the obvious amusement on his face.

"Thanks McMasters,"

He tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrow.

"…for being a good friend."

* * *

Unfortunately for Nola, after discovering about her and Ringo, Billy had, of course, ranted to anyone of the Cowboys who would listen. And, like dominoes, the whole faction soon knew about it, along with every citizen in the growing town who had been within hearing range of the entire rant.

That also meant Ringo heard it.

But, as it soon became apparent, it was hurting her reputation more than his.

Now, everyone one of the Cowboys' suspicions was confirmed.

Nola _was_ a whore.

* * *

To everyone's disbelief, Curly Bill Brocious' charges on the killing of Fred White were dropped. Of course, he had to spend near two weeks in the town's jail, waiting for Judge Spicer to return.

As soon as he walked into the Crystal Palace that afternoon, all of the Cowboys rushed to greet him, congratulating him on his luck. He simply smiled and ordered a very stiff drink.

But during his time in jail, he'd got to thinking. Tombstone was getting a little too warm for his liking. With Wyatt, Virgil, and Morgan Earp, along with Doc Holliday, Bat Masterson, and Luke Short against him, he honestly felt as though the Cowboys were equaled to the "lawmen". Hell, half of his boys were so short tempered they didn't think things out, and with every one of the "Earp Party" being quite skilled with their firearms, it was a bad combination.

So, why not let the town cool down for a while and make a little money in the process. Through word of mouth, he'd heard of a Burton recently moving his livestock, a considerable size herd, into Arizona. And the Tombstone butcher didn't honestly mind what brand was on the cattle, just as long as they were edible.

Almost as soon as he had finished his drink, he began to round them all up. Most of the boys were pleased with the decision; their wild blood had begun to crave the feeling of the wide-open Arizona range.

* * *

"A cattle drive?"

Nola was quite distraught when Sherman had found her and told her to pack up and get her horse; the Cowboys were on the move.

"Well, they don't call us **_Cow_**boys for nothing." he laughed, following her back to their hotel to retrieve their few belongings.

"How long will we be gone?" she questioned.

McMasters did the math in his head, and she couldn't help but laugh when she saw him silently counting his fingers.

"Since it is the second week of November, I calculate maybe a few days before Christmas."

Nola smiled.

"I love Christmas."

"Well," he chuckled, opening the door to the hotel for her, "I doubt that Tombstone's Christmas celebration is the kind of tree-trimming fun you're imagining."

* * *

Even though she had not realized it while in town (the excitement usually kept her mind off of these things) she had missed riding across the country. The wild feeling it gave her was unexplainable.

However, as they rode over the sandy earth, she couldn't help but notice Ringo. Yes, there he was, sitting on his beautiful paint, eyes closed slightly to the sun. She hadn't spoken a word to him after their breakfast fiasco, and she was too paranoid to do so. If the Cowboys saw her talking to him, hell, what would they come up with next?

She also noticed that Billy Clanton had been treating her as though she was the plague. Every time she got within a rocks throw of him, he would dart from the area, head turned down, and Ike, that sonofabitch, not far behind.

Nola groaned to herself. How the hell did she get into this mess?

"Miserable?" Sherman inquired about an hour into the ride, having heard her groan of despair.

"Yes."

"Hmmm. The heat never seems to bother me."

"It's not the heat, Sherman."

He thought a minute before smirking.

"Oh, you mean _that_ kind of heat!"

She rolled her eyes at him and cracked her neck. Sometimes he could be such a pain...

"I miss her." he finally spoke up. Nola looked at him oddly for a moment.

"Who?"

"Oh, the girl I was telling you about, the one back in Tombstone. Her name is Cora, isn't that a pretty name?"

Nola nodded. She'd never heard a name like that before, but it had an interesting ring to it.

"I tell ya, that girl is just, well, you see..."

"You _love_ her." Nola teased, a smile tugging at her lips.

Sherman shook his head, scratching his brow line with his free hand.

"Hell, I don't know what true love is!" he laughed.

Nola let her gaze travel to Ringo, who was now discussing something over with Curly Bill.

"Neither do I."

That first night was hellish for Nola.

After stopping at a grove of the oddest stringy-leaved trees she'd ever seen, all the Cowboys removed their saddles and plopped them on the ground, covering the seat with the blankets and sprawling out for a good night's sleep.

Then, she realized that there were no walls protecting her from them. Fear ran through her blood at the revelation, after all, they all believed she was a whore.

She was careful to set her makeshift bed up near Sherman, who already seemed to her like an older brother who would watch her back. After tying her horse to the rope one of the other boys had strung between two trees, she cautiously lied down.

The sun had yet to fall behind the beautiful mountains, so she was able to see her surroundings.

Sherman and Nola were on the fringes of the group, but she noticed a few of the Cowboys awfully close to her. She turned her back to them quickly and hugged herself.

A thought crossed her mind that made her smile.

_I wish Ginny was here._

As the sun set, her eyelids dropped, and she dozed off, thinking of the good times her and her sister had had.

* * *

To her amazement, Nola awoke the next morning in one piece. And also to her surprise, she was the first one awake.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, she rose, stretched, and slowly began walking away from the still snoring group. She couldn't help but laugh at the odd sounds they made!

The sun was just rising, sending a warm glow over the landscape. Nola breathed in deeply. This place was just so beautiful. Quietly, she continued to walk, staying close enough to hear if they began to stir.

She'd always loved the mornings…the solitude, the peacefulness, and the prospect of a new day; of another chance.

"Aren't you up early."

Nola panicked at the voice and dove behind a nearby tree; removing her pistol and peeked her head from behind the trunk.

Ringo stood there, arms crossed across his chest, a very arrogant look on his face.

Realizing it was he; she stood up the full way and leaned on her barrier.

"I could say the same about you." Ringo noticed the slight quiver in her voice.

"Did I scare ya?"

She shook her head and replaced her .45.

"No, I just didn't expect it to be you."

He shrugged and walked towards her. Nola immediately stiffened.

But to her surprise, he simple leaned against the other side of her tree, facing the opposite direction of Nola.

"I always liked mornings." he began, and she turned her head in his direction. "They're always, quiet. I like that."

She nodded in agreement, and looked cautiously around for a spy of any kind. It was still in the back of her mind that the others could just simply not see her talking to him.

"You always get up this early?" she questioned, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"Usually."

"I see."

The silence enveloped their conversation, and the two stood, staring in opposite directions, thinking somewhat the same thoughts.

"I...I better get back, if Sherman sees I'm gone he'll probably come looking for me..."

Ringo nodded. Damn, he seemed so calm!

Slowly, Nola began to walk back towards the other Cowboys. She sighed. How she wanted to stay. Ringo could be such good company when he wasn't acting like a jerk.

"Where the hell where you?!" Sherman whispered harshly as soon as Nola sat down. She shrugged and fell back into her saddle.

"I went for a walk."

Sherman shook his head and sighed loudly. "Girl, you can't just go walkin' around here, God, there's Indians and snakes and just, please, don't go for walks!"

Nola giggled at his flustered ways. "You act like a brother would." she teased. "And I can take care of myself."

McMasters rolled his eyes and flipped onto his other side. "Just don't leave while I'm sleeping, okay?"

"Okay..." she sighed, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

Unbeknownst to Sherman, she crossed her fingers...

* * *

Cows.

Lots of cows.

By the middle of the next week, they had reached their goal. It was a relatively small herd; Nola guessed around one hundred head or so. But what she did know for sure was that a barbwire fence was keeping them from the cows.

"So, what are we gonna do?" she asked Sherman, who kept swiveling his head from side to side.

"Well," he began stopping his scanning for a moment, "since the house is quite a ways off, and from what we've heard this Burton doesn't have too many good cow-hands, we're gonna cut the fence, round the cows out, and get the hell outta here."

And that's exactly what they did!

After ushering all the beasts through the hole they'd made, Nola and Sherman kept their horses on the right side of the herd, watching for any strays. Nola had never done anything with cattle, so it was a "learning experience".

Sherman continued to talk about Cora the whole time, and Nola listened with about half of her mind. The other was on the man near the front on that gorgeous paint...

As the sun began to sink behind the mountains, Nola noticed that no one seemed to be stopping. She wondered if they were going to stop at all.

"McMaster's, where are we goin'?"

"Clanton's ranch." he replied simply. She mulled it over for a moment before stopping.

"Wait, we're only a days ride from where we got these things, don't you think they'll come looking for them?" she questioned, fear rising in her.

Sherman laughed.

"Hell Nola, no one goes near that place!"

"Why?"

"They know who owns it!"

After loading the cows into the corral outside of the Clanton house, Ike led all the boys, and unwillingly the girl, into the house. If it hadn't been for a look from Brocious, Ike may have made her stay outside.

The house wasn't very large, definably not enough room to hold all the Cowboys that had come on the drive. Ike quickly informed them that a good many of them would be sleeping in hay, in the barn. Nola looked over at Sherman and mouthed _Oh Boy.

* * *

_

Hay, not the best kind of bed, but Nola decided that as she lay on her stomach on a large pile of it that it was...cozy.

Sherman lay on the opposite side and every once in a while, just to tick him off, she would grab a particularly long stem and pitch it over to him. After about the tenth strand she threw, he finally turned around to glare at her.

"What are you doing?"

Nola smiled innocently.

"Nothin'."

"Uh huh, so this hay just keeps magically landing on me, eh?"

She nodded before flipping back around to lie on her back. Sherman simply shook his head..._girls_.

"Hey Sherman?"

"What?"

"When are we gonna be back in Tombstone?"

Sherman narrowed his eyes before answering. He knew he'd told her this once before.

"Few days before Christmas, why?"

Nola beamed and snuggled deep into her hay bed pulling her blanket up over her head.

"I'm not gonna tell you."

* * *

Jeeze it sure as been along time since I updated this, sorry to anyone who was waiting!! 

Thank you Betherz!! )

And I agree...Michael Bien is sooo smexy XD..._almost _Val Kilmer good ;)


	6. Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur

**Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur**

**"We choose to love; we do not choose to cease loving."**

**

* * *

**Christmas in Tombstone; double the whores, double the drinks, and double the gunfire. 

Nola, as she rode into town with Sherman, was in the best mood she'd been in a long time. Everyone seemed…cheerful. Though it could be because of the lowered liquor prices, she chose to ignore that.

The weather didn't even seem to bother her. And she did have to admit it was quite chilly out. But nope, that would not dampen her spirits.

As soon as they had put their horses up at the O.K. Corral and booked their hotel rooms from Newt, McMasters ushered Nola out into the street, telling her over and over that she just had to meet Cora.

"I said _okay_! I want to meet her!" Nola laughed. Sherman shook his head.

"You have to meet her _now_."

Down Allen Street they went until they reached the Grand Hotel. Once inside, Sherman ushered her to door number 14 and knocked loudly. Nola smirked at his jolly face.

"Who is it?" a woman asked; her voice very high in octave.

"It's me, Cora!"

Immediately the door was pushed open, revealing a quite attractive young woman, maybe in her mid 20s, with curly brown hair. She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Sherman.

"Sherman! You're back…just in time for the holidays!"

"Yep, sure am. And there's someone I want you to meet."

Nola, who had stood back at the sudden affectionate moment (and during that whole time she was imagining it being her and Ringo…though she would _never_ admit that!), was pushed forward by McMasters.

"Hello, I'm Cora." she introduced herself, presenting a gloved hand for Nola to shake. Nola shook it, and couldn't help but grimace. Damn, she was still in her "work" clothes!

"It's a pleasure, I'm Nola."

"Sherman's told me so much about you." she added quickly, to which Cora nodded happily. "Isn't he sweet?"

The two laughed a moment before said man placed his hands on Cora's shoulders.

"Well, I gotta go, but hey, I don't think Nola has a dress for the Christmas Eve Celebration."

Cora gasped as she stared at Nola. "You don't?"

"Christmas Eve Celebration?" Nola asked just as confused as Cora. She hadn't heard of this...

"Ya, it's just a party kinda deal…drinks, dancing, the whole bit."

Nola nodded numbly and Cora beamed.

"Well then, you go along, Sherman, Nola and I have some shopping to do!"

"Shopping?"

* * *

"Duncan's is the best place in town for dresses, trust me! That's where I bought mine and oh, Nola, it's beautiful!" 

Nola smiled at her companion as the strolled down the boardwalk, each receiving the oddest of glances. It wasn't everyday you saw a nicely dressed lady walking down the street with a woman trying to be a man...

"I haven't been shopping for a dress in years, I'm honestly excited!"

Nola had to admit that Cora reminded her an awful lot of Ginnie. She had the same bubbly attitude, the same wide smile, and the same air of grace. Not only that, but being around another woman felt quite nice, after all…men had surrounded her for the longest time now.

"Well, here we are! Come on!" Cora exclaimed as the two of them entered the open door. Nola's mouth hung open.

The dresses that were displayed about the room were simply _gorgeous_. Immediately, she began drifting through the sea of manikins, her fingers gently gliding over the silk and lace. Cora followed, smiling at her new friend's reaction.

"Hello ladies!"

Nola jumped at the cheerful voice as a stout man came from behind one of the wooden models, tailing him a middle-aged woman.

"Good afternoon, sir, my friend and I are looking for a dress..."

Without another word the man was already grabbing Nola by the arm and pulling her through the maze, the whole time chattering to his assistant.

She found herself in the back room, standing in front of a full sized mirror.

"Her eyes are blue; we need a _blue_ dress to accent those. And her hair…I _think_ it's blonde...good Lord you just can't _tell_ through all that dust!"

"And my, Walter, look at her clothes now! She's dressed like one of those...oh...oh my Lord..."

Nola cocked her head to the side in confusion, but she gasped when the woman grasped onto her red sash.

"She's one of _them_!"

"Please, it's nothing really, I swear..." Nola began, but she was cut off by the Walter's frantic waves.

"It's n-not a problem, ma'am. I know the _perfect_ dress for you, and I'll even knock the price off, honest!"

She smiled crookedly as the pair ran into the other room. Cora stood beside Nola, her mouth slightly agape.

"Can I borrow that sash for my next shopping trip?"

* * *

If Nola thought that the dresses she'd seen in the show room were stunning, then this one was the icing on the most delicious cake in the entire world. 

It was a radiant royal blue silk dress with an intricate flower-patterned black lace overlay. Around the shoulders, the blue silk had been sewn into rosebuds, all of them tied together to make straps, with about a five inch laced sleeve. To complete the outfit, the female assistant presented a matching black hat with lace trimming, a pair of black-laced gloves, and a necklace, with a shining blue stone in the center and a tassel of silver hanging off the end.

Nola could do nothing but stare.

"Oh my word..." Cora said, breaking Nola's trance.

"There's a fitting room over there, you can try it on if you like."

Nola accepted and carefully carried the dress and fittings to the changing room, and began putting it on.

Moments later, she exited, and her audience all gasped loudly.

"Nola, you look simply...beautiful!" Cora laughed as she walked up to inspect the dress. "Though your hair _defiantly_ needs some work, there."

After paying for the dress and having it packaged, the two women dropped it off at Nola's room and once again hit the town.

"You know the party's tomorrow night, right?"

"No…I didn't."

"Well, don't worry, I'll come over and help you get ready, there has to be someone out of _all_ those Cowboys who you want to look good for."

Nola secretly smiled to herself. Yes, there was one...

* * *

"Now hold still, I'm almost done!" 

Nola made a slight "phew" noise with her lips and Cora, who was already dressed and ready to go to the party, finished tying Nola's blonde hair (which had been washed earlier and now actually looked alive) into a fashionable style. Patience was not one of her strong points...

"There! Voila!"

Cora, who smiled widely, handed her patient a hand mirror.

"That can't be me..." Nola whispered as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

The person looking back at her, with that heavenly dress on, makeup, and her hair done perfectly...just _couldn't_ be her.

"Oh, quit gawking at yourself! We have a party to attend."

Nola shook herself and set the mirror down and stood up, running her hands along the long skirts of the dress. Only one thought ran through her whole mind...

* * *

"Did you see _that_?" 

"That _can't_ be her!"

"I swear…that's a different damn woman!"

"Nope, it's her, by God!"

"See boys, she _is_ a pretty whore!"

Cat-call

Nola's face turned redder and redder underneath the coating of powder as each comment released itself to her ears. Cora, seeing her obvious distress, walked faster.

"Don't mind them, they're just hogs."

"There you two are! I've been..."

Sherman stopped in his tracks at the sight of his girlfriend and adopted sister.

"_Nola?"_

"See, I told you I could fix her up!" Cora giggled as she pushed Nola slightly.

"Well, then...let's go!"

She had to admit, she felt like a third cartwheel. Sherman had his armed laced around Cora's waist, and the two were happily chatting. Nola, on the other hand, stood slightly away from them, self-conscience biting her in the ass. She was beginning to hate the way every one of the Cowboys kept looking at her. She wished she still had her trousers on.

"Well if pig's ass ain't pork..."

Nola turned around and smiled at that familiar voice.

_Curly Bill._

"Well, looks like you're a girl after all!"

Nola smiled at him as she waved farewell to Sherman and Cora. Brocious offered her his arm and the two went down the street together.

"So, where are we going?" she asked after a few moments, feeling her confidence return slightly.

"Oh, how bout the Alhambra? Ever been there?"

She shook her head and he led the way, smiling down at her everyone once in awhile.

Inside, it was much warmer, due mostly to the large amount of people behind closed doors. Warm enough for Nola to slip off her jacket, revealing her pale arms. After sitting in the seat Curly Bill had pulled up for her she ordered, of course, a whiskey, with a glass of water to chase it down.

"So, what else are we going to do tonight other than drink?" she asked before she swallowed her whiskey and then, just to be a "lady", took a large sip of the water.

Brocious shrugged and smiled.

"That's all I was planning on doing!"

-Time elapses -

Nola, after becoming bored with talking to Brocious and glared at by the whores who thought she was trying to steal their business, strolled outside onto the barren boardwalk for a breath of fresh air. To her amazement, something even more exciting was waiting for her.

Snow!

A thin coating of it covered the dirt street and she couldn't help but smile. She hadn't seen snow forever! Even though she knew it would melt as soon as the sun rose over that horizon, it still made her feel...happy.

And that's when she saw him.

Standing not twenty paces away was Johnny Ringo. Their eyes locked; Nola refusing to blink just in case he wasn't there, John trying to keep her eyes with his and look at her at the same time.

She gulped visibly and her sweaty hands gripped together. _This was it._

Ringo could do nothing but rake his eyes over her again and again. He knew it was her, but he'd never thought in a million years that it _could _be her.

Very slowly he approached, and step-by-step, the loud voices and piano music drifted away into another world. Right then and there, on that Christmas Eve, it was just a man and a woman.

Before she had time to think he was right there in front of her, her head slightly tilted to meet his gaze while he looked down on her with those unreadable eyes.

Without a word, an argument, or even a compliment, he gently placed his trail rough hands on her waist and dipped his head to carefully touch his lips with hers. Such a simple act, really, and it made her shiver.

She kissed him back, her eyes closed for probably the first in public. She didn't have to worry about looking for anything that could harm her, she felt safe.

Just as she was about to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck to deepen this innocent kiss, he stepped back, keeping his hands protectively on her.

She stared into his eyes as though every answer to all her questions could be found there. He stared into her eyes as though her presence could fill something he'd missed for so long...

And at that moment, each had a decision to make.

Nola's mind raced with a million thoughts. What should she do? Should she go with him, make everything right? Or should she just walk away, leave it as it was, and continue with her life before things got messy? Did he really feel the same way about her as she, somewhere under the denial, felt about him?

John wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Did he actually care for her? Why did he just do that?! Would it even work? Did she even feel the same for him?

"What do we do?" she whispered, and for the first time in a long time, she let all her uncertainty cover her words.

"I don't know." he murmured back.

Suddenly, an idea rushed into Nola's head. It was so stupid, honestly, but why did she feel she just needed to do this? What would he do? Should she even try it?

At that moment she threw caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Gently, she set her head onto his chest and prayed that he wouldn't push her away...

_What was she doing_? Ringo felt himself stiffen as she gracefully looped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She was _hugging _him! His arms remained raised in mid air in confusion. What should he do?

To Nola's disbelief, she felt his arms encircle her, dissolving any space between them and his chin rest gently on the top of her head.

Nola bit her lip as a tear of joy slipped down cheek, making a line through the powder on her face. Everything felt right.

But was what felt right..._right_?

* * *

Well it only took me 4 months to update this! I swear I'm going to finish it before the summer ends if it _kills _me! Thanks for all the reviews, hope no one has lost interest 

Thanks Betherz!!


	7. A posse ad esse

A posse ad esse

From possibility to actuality

**"Cowboy Take Me Away"**

**-The Dixie Chicks**

Nola lay on her bed comfortably, her head snuggled into her pillow and her blanket thrown somewhere on the floor. The springtime sun was shining gracefully threw her window and she smiled to herself. Everything was going...good. For once, nothing was really wrong.

She had taken the leap with Ringo, and was not upset at all with her decision. She smirked at the thought of him, the way he smiled, the way his hair would get into his face, the way he cleaned his pistol...

She immediately shook her head and laughed. She was simply pitiful! Slowly she got up and stretched and headed over to get her clothes, which lay scattered on the ground, when something on the floor caught her eye.

A piece of paper, folded in half with her name written scratchily on it, lay on the wooden boards. Curious, she walked over and picked it up.

Nola,

Meet me outside at two.

JR

Nola almost squealed as she read it. 'JR' was none other than Johnny Ringo! She had started calling him JR one day at the realization that those two letters were the beginning of his name. She quickly spun around to check her clock. She sighed in relief, seeing it was only 1:30.

But, knowing Ringo was usually early to _everything, _Nola got dressed as quickly as possible, brushed her hair, washed her face, and ran outside the door and slid down the stairs, her mind buzzing with excitement.

Sure enough, he was early, leaning against the outside of the hotel.

"Good morning, sunshine." she greeted, and he smiled as he turned to her.

"I see you found my note."

"Mhm." she agreed, walking over to stand beside him. "So, what is the reason for this little rendezvous?"

After giving her a gentle 'good morning' kiss, he replied. "I have a surprise."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

He smirked and started walking away.

"Hey! Get back here!" she yelled, sprinting to make up the lost steps to regain her position at his side.

"Well, I figured since nothing was going on we should go for a ride."

Nola's eyes lit up and she smiled. _"Finally_! I'm getting sick of this town!"

* * *

_**I said I wanna touch the earth**_

_**I wanna break it in my hands**_

_**I wanna grow something wild and unruly**_

Nola pushed her horse into a gallop as she raced passed Ringo on the dusty Arizona plain, dodging the brush that littered the ground. She let out a laugh as she felt the wind in her hair. This was _amazing_! She could hear his paint hoof's striking the ground behind her, and she smiled..._maybe _she'd let him catch up.

_**I wanna sleep on the hard ground**_

_**In the comfort of your arms**_

_**On a pillow of bluebonnets**_

_**In a blanket made of stars**_

_**Oh it sounds good to me I said**_

_**Cowboy take me away**_

_**Fly this girl as high as you can**_

_**Into the wild blue**_

_**Set me free oh I pray**_

_**Closer to heaven above and**_

_**Closer to you closer to you**_

After they're exhilarating run, the young couple pulled their horses to a halt. Nola's horse had snorted loudly, which made her giggle.

"We can sit here for a little while." She offered; dismounting from her saddle and removing the folded blanket strapped behind it.

He smirked to himself as she spread it on the ground and looped her horse's reins on a sturdy bush. Gladly he did the same and set himself beside her.

_**I wanna walk and not run**_

_**I wanna skip and not fall**_

_**I wanna look at the horizon **_

_**And not see a building standing tall**_

_**I wanna be the only one for miles and miles**_

_**Except for maybe you and your simple smile**_

_**Oh it sounds good to me**_

_**Yes it sounds so good to me**_

"You know," Nola began as she rolled on her side to get a better look at the man laying beside her, "I don't really know a whole lot about you."

Ringo smirked and pulled his hat a little lower onto his head. "Let's keep it that way."

"Why?!" she cried, slightly hurt. _Didn't he trust her?_

The distress in her voice got his attention and he turned his head towards her. "Nola, my life isn't a happy one. Sometimes_ I _don't really like to think about it."

She nodded slowly before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Same here."

John's eyebrows did a slight push-up. "Why not?"

Nola got unusually quiet for a moment as though trying to gather her thoughts. "I've lost every person who's ever meant anything to me. I don't have a lot of happy memories left."

Ringo frowned as he turned onto his side and looped an arm around her. "You still have me."

She chuckled. "Yes, I do, so don't even _think _about going anywhere."

_**Cowboy take me away**_

_**Fly this girl as high as you can**_

_**Into the wild blue**_

_**Set me free oh I pray**_

_**Closer to heaven above and**_

_**Closer to you closer to you**_

"What would be the worst thing that ever happened to you?" She asked innocently as the two watched the sun start to fade.

Ringo snorted and gave her a funny look. "Lovely conversation piece." He stated sarcastically.

Nola made an "hmph" sound before gently leaning against him. "Well, since we both agree our lives weren't exactly how we would have liked them to be; I was just curious as to what particular moment you detested the most."

John paused a moment before replying. "…Watching my father die."

Nola's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

Ringo sighed to himself and grabbed a nearby twig, using the object as a way to busy his hands as he spoke. Just the mentioning of the subject caused his nerves to rise.

"We were on our way west when his gun back fired and shot him in the head...pretty much decapitated him."

Nola gasped.

"I'm so sorry Johnny, I had no idea..." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not your fault," he said quietly. "I just really missed him after that, and it hurt to watch my mom and my sisters' cry almost non-stop afterwards."

As though she could make the pain wash away, she hugged him tightly. She smiled sadly when he returned it.

"What about you?" He questioned.

Nola sighed; she would have a hard time picking the worst. She thought for a moment before responding.

"Probably finding out my sister died while I was away...I'd gone after my mother's killers and I'd told my sister to stay behind. I got word that she'd been murdered...if I'd just been there, I could have done something to prevent it. But I was so _angry…_I just wanted revenge so badly, that I never thought about her being alone and…"

She trailed off at the mental image of her innocent and sweet sister being slain by a bunch of heartless outlaws. A lump formed in Nola's throat.

Ringo looked down on her with sympathy. "Who killed your mother?"

Nola snorted. "My father's so called 'friends'. He was a good man to us...but we all knew he didn't make his money the honest way. When I was little, a bunch of men he'd swindled money from came and killed him...they found us too; my sister, my mother, and me. I still don't know why they just didn't kill us then...they simply smacked us around a couple times. Years later, they came back and finished off my mom..."

Tears began to well up in her eyes as Johnny pulled her into his lap, gently holding her as she shook from the memories that tried to flood her mind.

_**I said I wanna touch the earth**_

_**I wanna break it in my hands**_

_**I wanna grow something wild and unruly**_

_**Oh it sounds so good to me**_

The couple rode back in almost silence, taking in what they had learned about each other. Each felt comforted by the fact that they now had someone who understood them…and who would be there when everything started to fall apart.

Nola sent a smile in Ringo's direction.

She was positive the emotion she felt for him was love.

Ringo smirked at Nola as she raced ahead of him.

He knew he'd never love anyone as much as he loved her at that moment.

_**Cowboy take me away**_

_**Fly this girl as high as you can**_

_**Into the wild blue**_

_**Set me free oh I pray**_

_**Closer to heaven above and**_

_**Closer to you closer to you**_

_**Closer to you**_

_**Cowboy take me away**_

Closer to you

* * *

Can you believe it?! Another chapter in less than a couple months!! Thank you so much to: 

Offspring1014 - Ringo_Amazing_

AJeff - HeHe I knew you'd love the fluffy! So I really hope ya liked this chapter.

VivienLeigh17 - I'm so glad you still like it!

EmiliosLoofah - Thank you, Betherz...as always! D

Stallion Rebel - Thank you so much for the review, I really do appreciate it!

Well...only a couple more chapters and then this book is shut. Thank you for all the reviews and please keep doing so!!


	8. Corpus delicti

**Chapter 8**

**Corpus delicti - **_**The body of a crime**_

"Get away from me! Go away!" Nola screamed frantically as she backed herself against the wall. Four grizzly men stood around her in a misshapen semi-circle, each with a look of cruel intent on their faces.

"And why would we do that?" the one drawled mockingly, earning a dark chuckle from his partners.

"I'll...I'll kill you!" she blurted out, though by the tone of her voice it did not appear that the statement had any sort of backing.

"Really now?" another said, taking a few steps closer. Nola's body shook. Nervously, she grabbed the fabric of her dress with balled fists.

Wait..._dress_?

Nola stopped thinking about the men in front of her for a moment. A dress? She hadn't worn a dress since Christmas Eve. Slowly, she lifted her hand, and upon further inspection, realized something with a shock.

That wasn't _her_ hand.

Her hands were not as smooth as these hands, and the nails didn't have dirt underneath them as hers usually did.

Hesitantly, she pulled down a lock of her hair, and gasped.

She had blonde hair...not brown!

What on earth was going on?

Suddenly, it clicked.

Those were Ginny's hands, and Ginny's hair!

She _was _Ginny!

"Now, come here missy, we're gonna have us some fun."

Menacingly the four men approached, and Nola screamed.

"Nola, Nola!!"

Nola awoke with a start, looking around desperately for help.

"Nola, what's wrong?"

Johnny Ringo, who was lying across from her in her bed, held onto her gently and looked her over with concern-filled eyes.

"I-I-I...Ginny...men..."

Immediately she broke into sobs and Ringo pulled her into him, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"Shhhh Nola, it was just a dream." He said, trying to soothe his love as she shook uncontrollably in his arms. He was alarmed himself; he'd never saw her fall apart like this.

Gently, he began to rub small circles on her back while whispering soft words of comfort into her ear. He would do_ anything _to see her stop crying.

Within a few moments Nola had stopped, and now just lay in Johnny's arms, holding onto him as though he were her lifeline.

"What did you dream about?" He asked soothingly.

She sighed, and inhaled his sweet, calming scent.

"I...I _was _Ginny, like I was seeing through her eyes...and the men, they were so _big_, and she was all alone..."

Ringo stopped her from continuing and carefully pulled himself away from her so he could see her face. Lovingly, he pressed his lips to her forehead and then to her lips.

"I'm here, Nola. I won't let you fall."

She smiled sadly as she snuggled back into his embrace.

"I just wish I wouldn't have let Ginny fall."

* * *

For the rest of the morning Ringo and Nola laid in bed, his arms always holding her close to him. It seemed like it was going to be the perfect day for relaxing. They'd both agreed to stay just like they were for as long as the world would let them. Nola wished the world would just leave them alone for the rest of eternity.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

"What was that?" Nola cried, sitting upright. Johnny followed, staring out the window in the direction the shots had been fired from.

"It sounded like it was coming from the livery." Ringo added, as he got up and began pulling on his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, nervous at the prospect of her love going out there during a gunfight, even though she knew he risked the chance on a daily basis.

"What if that was Curly Bill, or one of the other Cowboys? Gotta check it out."

Nola nodded and rose to begin pulling on her clothes.

_"Thanks, world." _She muttered

* * *

The gunshots had, indeed, come from the O.K. Corral, as presumed by Ringo. He was also correct in assuming that Cowboys had been involved.

When the couple arrived at the scene, only a handful of people where there. Shouts of "_Doctor_!"' where called out simultaneously as the women began pulling their children away from the gruesome sight.

Nola and Ringo pushed through the mob of stunned onlookers to the reason for all the gasps and cries.

"_No…._" Nola whispered.

Lying in the dirt, a look of pure anguish across his face was Billy Clanton. A few men, who were currently trying to lift his broken body, surrounded him.

"Give me more damn cartridges, all I need are more cartridges...and...and…I'll get those pimps!" He choked out, reaching a hand towards the man on his right.

"Billy!" She finally cried after snapping out of her moment of shock. She rushed to his side, skidding in the dirt.

"N-Nola, give me a bullet!" he said as soon as he saw her. She bit her bottom lip and desperately tried to will her tears away.

"Honey, you don't need to worry about that right now..."

"I need to kill those d-damn pimps who killed my f-friends!" He howled, gripping onto his bleeding wounds desperately.

"Shhhh, just calm down, it's going to be okay..." She whispered, her tears distorting her voice. _What had they done to him?_

Ringo knelt beside her, placing a hand on Clanton's shoulder.

"Cool it Billy, you'll make it worse." He tried to reason, only to receive another howl of pain and more begging for cartridges and curses on the Earps. Nola noticed that each time he spoke his rapid panting increased.

"Quickly, bring him into Fly's."

Dr. Goodfellow had arrived on the scene, carrying his medical bag and looking slightly flustered. Who could honestly blame him?

Gently, the men, including Ringo, lifted the badly wounded youth and carefully carried him into Fly's Photography Studio, where he was placed on one of Mr. Fly's lounges usually used for his photographs.

Nola stayed by his side, tears falling as she watched one of the very first Cowboys she'd ever met slowly begin to loose the battle raging inside him.

Dr. Goodfellow, after doing an examination of his badly bleeding patient, gave a grim shake of his head and reached toward his bag.

"All I can do is try and make him comfortable..." He practically whispered as he began filling a syringe with what Nola guessed was some kind of sedative.

It only took a few minutes after the medicine was delivered for Billy Clanton to breathe his last breath. Nola made a slight choking noise and bit dangerously on her knuckles. Ringo cleared his throat and gently gripped onto the hand that was currently not in Nola's mouth.

"He's gone." The good doctor concluded, as he replaced his stethoscope in his bag.

"He's not the only one; they got the McLaury brothers, too." One of the men growled.

Nola gasped. _Frank and Tom were dead, too_?!

* * *

By the next morning, the Tombstone Epitaph was filled with information on the street battle. As soon as Nola read the headline; "_Three Men Hurled into Eternity_", she threw the paper down and let the bitter tears slide down her cheeks.

Ringo walked up to her from behind and pulled her back into his chest, gently resting his chin on her head.

"Don't worry, Nola, we'll make them pay." He whispered, tightening his arms around her.

"Damn right we will." She hissed, before turning around and burying her head into Johnny's shoulder.

* * *

Fireworks blazed in the sky has the three elaborate caskets containing the bodies of the recently murdered made their slow procession down the street. Onlookers, clad in black, watched with long faces as one by one the final beds of the dearly departed made their somber parade towards the cemetery. Behind them was every one of the Cowboys; all dressed their best, their red sashes fluttering in the slight breeze of the evening.

Nola and Ringo, both adorning the mourning colors, walked broken-heartedly behind their friends. Nola clutched a bouquet of simple flowers in one hand while Ringo clasped the other.

Upon arriving at 'Boot Hill', Ringo left Nola's side to assist in the unloading of the caskets from the hearses and into the freshly dug graves. She watched as a very shaken Ike Clanton lifted his brother Billy onto his shoulder. For once, she thought with a grimace, she could relate to him.

The funeral was short and sweet, the cemetery crowded with the wild band of rogues and the townspeople who came more for the excitement than to mourn. During the reading of the Bible, one of the local whores let out a heart-wrenching sob. Nola sent her a look that could have sent her tumbling into the grave.

As the preacher closed the Book and stepped back, all the men gathered around their past friends and gently lowered them into the ground. Ringo let out a deep sigh as he felt Billy's casket touch bottom. _Poor kid didn't deserve to end like this_, he thought.

Shovels were passed about and dirt immediately began littering the once beautiful tops of the caskets. Nola, forgetting her rightful position as a mourning woman in the back, stepped up and retrieved a shovel. Ringo sent her a sad smile as she too helped bury the friends they had shared.

"Frank was one hell of a singer." she whispered as she tossed another shovel-full of dirt in the hole, pushing her black skirts out of the way. Ringo nodded, gently tugging the end of her dress out of the dirt. "He really was."

After the last shovels of dirt had been deposited and the last tears shed, all the Cowboys wandered off to try and dull the recent pain of the loss with hard liquor. Ringo and Nola were about to do the same when Nola, turning to send one last goodbye, noticed a crestfallen Ike knelt in the dirt by his brother's grave.

Ringo looked back to see what had stopped his girlfriend, to find that she was staring at Ike. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Nola pulled her eyes away from the heart-breaking sight and turned to Johnny. "I'll be right behind you...I think he needs to talk to someone." she whispered. He nodded and after a gentle kiss, departed, sending glances back to her as she took cautious steps towards Clanton.

Nola grasped the front of her dress nervously as she walked towards Ike. Sure, they had never gotten along, but she couldn't just leave him like these, especially when she could possibly offer some comfort.

"Hey, Ike." she greeted gently.

Not even bothering to spare her a glance, he growled. "Go away, Nola."

Not heeding the dangerous sound in his voice, Nola carefully lowered herself onto the dirt beside him. He sent her a quick look before focusing fully on Billy again.

"Ike...I know it hurts. It hurts so bad inside...you just don't know what to do. You don't want comfort but in a way all you want is for someone to be there. You want to go back and change things; you want to switch places with him. I _know _Ike, I really do. I lost my sister pretty much the same way you lost Billy..." she whispered, swallowing hard. Tears fought to leak from her eyes as she finally looked up towards him.

Ike hadn't bothered to look her way, but she could tell by the look on his face that he'd heard every word she said.

"It should be me in that grave." he whispered hoarsely. Gently, Nola placed a hand on his forearm.

"I should have stayed...damn it, I shouldn't have even let him anywhere near here! I should have sent him home, should have had one of the boys take him away. He was so _young_, he hadn't even gotten a chance to live!" he cried, the tears that had glistened in his eyes the whole service finally falling down his wind-beaten cheeks. Nola tightened her grip on his arm, forcing him to look at her.

"Billy was loyal, Ike. He knew there was going to be trouble, and he would never have let you lead him away from a situation where he could possibly help you. He _loved _you, just like you loved him."

He nodded slowly and placed his hand on the dirt over the grave, his bitter tears sliding into the dry ground.

"But I should have been there..." he whispered, his shoulders shaking, "...I wasn't even there to say goodbye."

"I don't think he would have liked that, he was in no spirit to give up." Nola said with a slight smile. "He was a fighter."

"And a whole helluva lot braver than I am." Ike choked out. Nola, seeing he was about to break, leaned over and hugged him. Surprisingly, he hugged her back with much gusto, placing his tear-stained face in her hair, as though to hide his shame from the world.

"It's okay, Ike. It's okay..."

* * *

The next day, as though to honor the past days happenings, was gray and overcast, with a kind of slump hanging over the whole town. Nothing seemed...right. Everything seemed _off_.

Nola had elected to stay home and do some silent thinking while Ringo had wandered to the Crystal Palace with Curly Bill. She just wasn't sure if she really could stand hearing them talk about the murders anymore. It was beginning to wear on her.

Most of the day she sat at her window, looking out over the bleak town. The only people who seemed cheerful where the ones who sided with the Earp boys. Nola sneered. Those wretched pimps...who were they to think that they where the law of Tombstone, the good-doers and the righteous? She snorted as she rose from her seat.

Suddenly, a loud knock resounded off of her door and she trotted to answer it, her right hand instinctively resting on the butt of her gun. She slowly opened the door and peeked out. What she saw made her gasp.

There in front of her was Curly Bill and Barnes, holding up a bleeding and passed-out Johnny Ringo.

"Oh my God! What happened?!" Nola cried, rushing to Ringo and touching his face. The blood, she saw, was caused by a gash in his forehead. Quickly, she ushered them in before they could respond to her earlier question and helped them place him on the bed.

Curly Bill took off his hat before replying. "Johnny got a little kicked in the ass and decided to go try and coax the Earp boys and Doc Holliday into a fight. We stopped him before he could do any damage, but he put up a hell of a fight and knocked himself into a building."

"He knocked over some caskets, too." Barnes added.

Nola breathed in deeply before grabbing a bowl of water and an old towel and began cleaning off her love's face.

"We'll leave ya to your biddin'…call if you need any help with him."

She nodded and didn't even see them out, for all she could think about was Ringo; who was on the bed in front of her, looking so weak and helpless.

She cleaned and dressed the wound, relieved that it wasn't all that deep. Gently, she removed his jacket and effects and settled him in to the bed so as he could sleep off his drunken state.

Two hours later Johnny finally stirred, gripping his head and moaning. Nola was right at his side, gently brushing the hair from his eyes.

"It's okay, Johnny, I'm right here." she said reassuringly. He opened his eyes and stared up at her, looking slightly guilty and saddened. She smiled at him gently, hoping the act would ease his conscience and lovingly stroked his cheek with her hand.

"I just couldn't let them win like that." he stated after a few moments of silence. Nola nodded and lay down beside him, curling up against his side.

"I know I don't blame you one bit. But I think I have a better idea..." she trailed off, snuggling deeper into the covers.

"What idea do you have?" Ringo asked, now very interested in her plan.

Nola smirked slightly before closing her eyes.

"How about when you feel better we'll have Ike and Curly Bill over, so I won't have to keep repeating myself?"

"M'kay." Ringo mumbled, before letting the darkness of sleep slip over him again.

Nola sighed to herself, running her plan over to herself in her head.

It was time to fight fire with fire.

* * *

We're getting to the end!

Thank you, Betherz!

Please review, I love reading what you guys have to say and I _really _appreciate it!


End file.
